1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate a method of generating authentication patterns and an authenticating system employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security continues to be a focus of system designers. For example, when a user tries to access a system or a place that requires security, an authenticating system may determine whether the user has access authority. To perform this operation, a sensing device has been proposed that senses an authentication pattern from an authenticating device carried by a user. An authentication pattern checking device then checks whether the authentication pattern is consistent (i.e., matches) a reference pattern.
However, authenticating systems of this type have proven to have drawbacks. For example, because the authentication pattern is stored in the authenticating device, the authentication pattern may be forged when the authenticating device is hacked by a hacker (e.g., the authentication pattern may be leaked to a hacker and used for nefarious purposes).